Dragon of The Sands
by MasterOfFreeFang
Summary: (I do not own Fairy Tail)Life was hell for 19 year old slave Natsu Dragneel. Until he freed the djinn Igneel and gained his power. With his new power, he will wonder the desert, exploring its vast land. All the while, he will hunt down the man who sold him into slavery and make him pay. Arabian AU NaLu Guvia Gajevy
1. Chapter 1

For copyright reasons I will say this again, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR DO I WANT TO. I will leave it in the hands of the professionals. Now onto the story.


	2. Freeing the Flame

The coal mines were a place no one wanted to be. Not even those desperate and hungry would take work there. The people who did work there, well, they aren't exactly there by choice. The coal mines of Telnet was run by a slaver named Bora. He was a purple haired man who always wore a royal cloak and had the most powerful fire magic out of the whole camp. He burned any slave or one of his men who crossed him. He was also a notorious womanizer who used charm magic to steal girls away and sell them or keep them for his own purposes. Either way, his camp wasn't a place you wanted to be, no matter your gender.

One of the unlucky souls stuck here was a pink haired teenage boy, though with all the soot in his hair, you would have a hard time telling. He was around 6ft, well build from the back breaking work he was forced to do. He was tanned form the sun and his chest and back were covered with scars form the beatings he took from his masters. Natsu knew this hell well, what he didn't know was how he ended up here. He was little when he woke up on a dirty cot in a dark cave. He didn't remember his childhood before this camp, but something, a memory of some sorts kept appearing in his dreams. It was his "master" Bora tossing a sack of coins to a man in a black shirt and pants with a while cloth going across his chest, and the man had black hair. Natsu reasoned that this was the man who robbed him of a free life, so he swore he would make him pay someday. Then, he could go out and explore the world outside the mines. The day wouldn't be soon though. He had tried to escape form Telnet almost every month, and each time he was caught and thrown in the darkest pit of the mines for a week. He just wasn't strong enough.

Natsu was shook out of thought by a rock to the head. He looked at the direction the rock came from, above him and saw one of the mine overseers. "Back to work,boy. Coal don't mine itself"the man said before he continued walking along the ridge he was on. Natsu reluctantly picked up his pickaxe and stuck the wall he was working on. He glared at the man's back and muttered," One day, I'm gonna wreck this .Fuck that. I'll burn this place so no man will ever use it for evil again." He sighed, knowing that that was just a slim hope. All the masters in charge here knew some kind of magic. Strength magic, speed, elemental. Then there was Bora, who could cremate a man in a blink of an eye. Natsu would need to learn some powerful magic to get through all of them, but how he would do that was a mystery. The slaves didn't have access to books that could teach them magic and no overseer would teach him, so how would he get the magic he needed? As he thought of this, he pickaxe struck something hard. Normal coal would have just crumbled against his axe, so he was curious. He looked and saw a medium sized urn covered in dirt and soot. He was about to clean it but he heard the clangs of jewelry. He quickly tucked the urn in his pants and went back to work. He was picking up his axe when he got a hard kick to the side that sent him falling to the ground. He looked up and saw his "master" Bora. He still had the same shit eating grin on his face as he always did. Behind him were two goons and two women who had collars around their necks. They were attached to the chains in Bora's hand.

"Natsu,Natsu,Natsu", Bora said in a cocky tone,"my boys tell me that you're slacking off again. You wouldn't be planning another one of your daring escape, now would you? Don't you love your uncle Bora." Natsu didn't say anything, too angry to do anything but glare up at the man. "Well, my men don't feel like chasing after you today and after you bit Kiln's finger off in your last attempt, I'm going to just nip this in the bud now. Juy, Syn, throw him in the Hole. Maybe 3 week down there will teach him some appreciation. The two men behind him stepped forward and waked towards Natsu. They grabbed him by his arms and dragged him towards a wooden door in the wall. One man held Natsu back while the other opened the door with a key. "Enjoy your stay,pal. We left it just like you like it," one of the men said before he flung him down the hole. The men closed the door and locked it. Natsu landed face first into a pile of sand. Natsu pulled his head up and saw a place he was all too familiar with. The "Hole" was a small cave that was connected to the mines. There was a collection of rocks that worked like stairs out of the Hole, and the door was made out of hardwood that couldn't be broken by brute force. Natsu knew, he checked. The Hole's floor was half covered with sand and the rest with the cave floor. It was dark and reeked of the smell of piss and death. The slaves who were brought here were driven mad by the darkness and hunger. Bora used this room to teach stubborn slaves appreciation for the "great" conditions of the mines. That never worked on Natsu though, it just made him angrier. He felt around for a big rock and found it. Under it was a piece of flint and steel and a couple piece of coal Natsu snuck in the last year when he was was thrown down. He put the coal in a pile and struck the flint and steel. It sparked and a small fire started on the pile. It wasn't much, but it was enough to see a couple of inches in front of him. Natsu then took out the urn he hid and started rubbing the soot off. Once it was cleaned, Natsu held it to the fire. He looked and saw t was a dull gold with a symbol of a red dragon on it in. He tried to open it but it was a little stuck. He pulled and pulled until finally the lid came off and a ball of fire came jumping out. The ball went around the room and went up then rotated around, as if it was looking for something. The ball the grew brighter and expanded.

Natsu opened his eyes, having shut them because of the brightness, and looked with his mouth wide open. Before him was a spirit. It was the color of flames, had horns coming out of its head. It's eyes were a blank white. It's had wings that stretched out and its giant scaly arms crossed over its toned chest. His wrist had gold breces on them. He had the head of a dragon and its bottom half was noting but a thinning tail.

"I am the Fire King Igneel," he said in a booming voice. "Who has freed me from my metal vessel."

 **THE NEXT PART WILL HAVE ASSKICKING. PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Fueling the Flame of Freedom

Natsu looked in awe as the giant dragon looking ghost looked down at him with white eyes. He didn't know what he just did or if this was a good ghost or one of those ghosts that could kill him in twenty different ways. Considering it had been almost two minutes and he was still breathing, he guessed this was one of the fromer. He stood where he was and spoke up. "I did, good ghost sir," Natsu said with a shaky voice.

"GHOST! I am no puny ghost. I am Igneel, the Great King of Fire! My flames rival that of the sun! My flames are so powerful they burn all other flames!" Igneel boomed. Natsu raised an brow. "If you're so powerful, then why were you trapped in that jar?" Igneel grew angry as he remembered. " Years ago, me and my fellow warriors went up against a dark lord and his legion. His army was easy, but his dark magics almost did us in. To defeat him, we pooled our power together for an ultimate attack. We succeded but at a cost. Our bodies gave out but our souls and energy became djinn and were forced into random items throughout the land. My soul chose this buried urn and I was trapped for centuries. You have freed me. What is your name, young one." Natsu calmly answered. "Name's Natsu Dragneel, but you can just call me Natsu."

"Well, Natsu, you have freed me from years of imprisonment, but I can not live on for I am a being of pure magic. However, as repayment, I wil grant you one wish within my power. What shall it be, little one."

Natsu had a think. He could ask for anything in the world, but what material things get him if he was stuck in this camp. If he wished himself free, he would just get captured again. Then he thought of his promise from earlier. "Igneel, I wish to have the power to burn away all evil in this land," Natsu said condidently. Igneel looked at him strangely. "I expected you to ask for something materialistic but I think I have a way to solve both of our problems." Igneed said in his usual deep voice. He snapped his fingers and turned into pure flame. The flame danced around Natsu and settled on his upper arm. The flame seeped into Natsu's arm and suddenly all of Natsu's body burst onto flames. He almost yelled until he realized no harm was being done to him. It didn't burn, to him it just felt warm and bright. The flames withdrew into his body and left a mark around his upper arm. It was many red swirls, almost like a big flame. Natsu studied the mark until he was startled by a familiar voice in his head and fell down. "Boy, your wish is done. You now have the power of my flames, and now my magic and soul has been intertwined with your soul. I will live on through you." Natsu gaped at this." So you just possessed me, that's not nice." Igneel sighed and probaly facepalmed at Natsu's claim. "No,boy. I have just merged my magic and now residing in your body. You are still you. We now share the same mind which is how I am talking to you right now. Now of you're done, since I'm assuming you're not in this cave of your own will, we need to get out of here."

Natsu stood up and looked at the door. "Unless you can summon the key, that door ain't opening. I know, I checked." The spirit sighed at this. "We are not going to break it down, we're going to burn it down." Natsu tilted his head in confusion. "Right, I got to teach you how to use my flames. Ok, close your eyes look deep within yourself." Natsu followed and closed his eyes to focus. "Find the flame within your soul and fuel it. Fuel it with your emotions and will. Let it build until it has no where to go but out," Igneel said calmly. Natsu found the flame and focused on it. He felt it burn within him. He fueled it with his hate of the slavers who stuck him here.

The flame brightened.

He foucused on his hate of the evils he suffered.

The flame grew within him.

He focused on his ambition to explore the lands.

The flame raged within him and the area around him warped with heat.

And lastly, he focused on his anger for the mysterious man who robbed him of his life and stuck him here in the first place.

Natsu opened his eyes and let out a mighty roar. A large column of fire sprang from his mouth and not only burned down the door, but made a big ass hole in the whole cave wall. He stepped out, smoke flowing from his mouth. Guards saw this nnd rushed towards him, swords and whips in hand. Natsu roared again and sent the farthest ones flying away. The ones closer were burned to ashes in seconds. When he stopped, a fat guard jumped from above and tried to flatten him above with a giant hammer. Natsu caught the hammer and threw the man into the wall of the mine. He ran towards the tent that he knew was Bora's. He passed some slaves in chains worked on mining coal. He grabbed the chains bidding them and sent his flames to his hand. The chains melted where he grabbed them in seconds and the now freemen rejoiceed, thanked Natsu and ran for the exit. The rest of the slaves saw what was happening and started using their tools against the guards who apparently didn't have magic.

A couple of minutes later, Bora stepped out of his tent. "What's going on out here?! Have you all forgotten the punishment for interrupting my fuck time," he yelled before noticing what was going on. It was a full blown slave revolt. Even the guards who had magic were being overwhelmed. And most noticable of all was Natsu, spewing flames everywhere, burning down Bora's men and melting the slaves' chains. Natsu looked and saw Bora standing out. "YOU!", he yelled. Bora smirked. " So, you learned fire magic, how cute. But those sparks are no match for real flames." Bora said as he channeled his purple flames into a ball in his hands. He threw it at Natsu and it expanded in mid air. Before Natsu could dodge it, Igneel spoke up. "No. Stay here. Let it hit you." Natsu gaped. "What!Are you insane!That's his most powerful attack! How will I survive that!" Natsu shouted out loud. In his mind, Igneel smirked and said, "You'll see. Just let it hit you." The ball of purple fire struck Natsu. Bora smirked, thinking Natsu was atomized by that. Which is why he was suprised when the smoke rose and Natsu and standing there, in the middle of the flames without a scratch. ' _That was my most powerful attack',_ Bora thought. ' _How is he still standing.'_ Natsu was thinking something like that himself until Igneel explained."My power protects you. All lesser flames will never harm you. This man's magic is weak even for someone with normal flame magic. Now for the fun part. Open your mouth and take deep breath in." Natsu did this and the purple flames around him jumped into his mouth. After all the flames were gone, he sawllowed and almost threw up a little. "Awww Mavis, that was the nastiest thing I've ever tasted. But the flame in me feels bigger." Igneel had an answer for this too. " Yes, my boy. Our inner flame is so strong, it fuels off of other flames. Now, let's teach this Bora a lesson. Do what you did with the chains earlier but this time iith greater focus."

Natsu charged towards Bora and did this. His right hand formed into a fist and he channled his flames there. It grew and grew until his hand was engulfed in flames. Bora was so trapped in shock that he didn't notice Natsu until he was right in front of him. Natsu punched him in his gut with his flaming fist. "Now, discharge it!", Igneel yelled in his mind. Natsu, having no reason not to, listened and pushed the flames outward. That sent Bora skyward with enough force to make him go through the rock wall of the large cavern they were in. Natsu looked down at his hand with a smile on his face. After years of toil under that sick son of a bitch, he was finally free. He went to search Bora's tent for anything useful. He found a bunch of fancy looking shit like rugs and chalices. He looked and saw two naked blondes trying to cover their large assests and wondering who this man was and where Bora went. "Bora's gone", Natsu said. That' all the blondes needed to hear before they grabbed clothes and got out of there. He looked around and found a sack of jewl on the table by the bed. He snatched that and started looking for something else useful when he spotted a black leather book on one of the tables. It had the work "Business" on the cover. "This must be how he keeps track of everything with money. He bought me with money, so maybe it has me somewhere." Natsu flipped through thefrist few pages and found his his name in an entry

Purchase: Natsu Dragneel Cost: 1000 jewl Seller:Zeref

Natsu felt a rage in him. This Zeref guy had sold him into this hell. And for that, he will pay. Natsu burned the book and went on with his search for stuff to aid him in his travels.

After a few hours of searching, Natsu stepped out in new clothes, having changed out of his torn slave clothes. He now wore a red sleeveless vest and and black cotton pants. He wore two belts around his waste, one with a small satchel attached to it. He wore red bracers with yellow swirls on them on his wrists and had a red bandana tied on his head. He looked around and found that no one else was around. "All the slaves must have went running. Not that I blame them. I want to leave this place too." Natsu walked out the large cave entrance and looked out with a smile. He saw vast land of dunes around him. He walked a small ways and turned towards his former prison. He focused two balls of flames in each of his hands, smashed them together, and threw into the cave mouth. The brilliant ball of flame expanded more and more and and flew into the cave. After a while, it exploded with a thunderous boom that probaly could have been heard by everyone on the continent. The explosion caused the entire cave to collaspe. Natsu looked with hapiness in his soul, happy that that place would never be used for evil again.

After admiring his handiwork, he turned towards the vast sands and started to walk. "Well Igneel, let's see what has changed while we were away" he said happily. And thus Natsu Dragneel, the living vessel of Igneel, the Fire King. Set off on his quest for vengence and wonder.

 **HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS. MORE CHAPTERS WILL BE ON THE WAY FOR BOTH THIS STORY AND MY OTHER ONE. PLEASE REVIEW. AND SEND PANCAKES. JUST KIDDING. JUST SEND THE PANCAKES. NOOOOOWWWW**


	4. Story Time

It is day 3 of Natsu's trek through the desert. He half expected to die from heatstroke but found that even wity the sun beating down on him, he felt just fine. Igneel said that just like other fire wouldn't hurt him,heat would be nothing to him. But one thing still affected him, the deadly foe known as hunger. Natsu already ate through all the food he stole from Bora's tent and he was starving. He needed to eat something to soon or his journey would come to a short end. As he contimplated eating the sand and any bugs he found in it, he started to feel the ground shake. Suddenly, a scorpion the size of a house came bursting from the sands. It was red as blood, its eyes black as the night sky, and a glowing green stinger packed with enoigh poison to down a small army.

This was one of the many hazards of the dunes of Fiore. Many a drifter has fell to dangers just like this. But while any normal person would have shit themselves with fear, Natsu grew a smile of his face, because he had just found his breakfast. He just had to kill it first. The scorpion snapped its pincers at Natsu hoping to scare him, but he didn't flinch. The scorpion narrowed his eyes at him and charged. Natsu rolled out of the way. The scorpion tried to sting Natsu with his tail, but Natsu jumped up and the scorpion missed, planting his tail in the thick sand. While he struggled to get free, Natsu breathed in and let out a fire roar. The scorpion writhed in firey pain for a few minutes until it gave out. Natsu landed on the ground and blew out smoke. ' _Good form Natsu but,'_ Igneel said from inside Natsu's mind as he looked at the charred corpse,' _we really need to work on your control before you incinerate the first town you come across.'_

Natsu sat on skull of the dead scorpion muntching away on meat when a question popped in his head. "Hey Igneel, I got a question," Natsu said. ' _What is it',_ said Igneel. "Back when I freed you, you said there was more warriors like you. Who were they?"

' _Ah, my long lost brothers in arms. It' been so long, I can barely remember their faces. We were a mighty brotherhood, each of us so skilled in our chosen magic, that we were revered as gods. We slew armies and took down beasts the sizes of cities. We studied whatever magic we chose and dedicated so strongly to it, we mastered the strongest forms. They all were my friends, but my two closest friends were Grandeny and Metalicanna.'_

"Whoa, what were they like," Natsu said full of wonder _._

 _'They were my two closest friends, like the brother and sister I never had. Metalicanna, the Dark Steel, mastered the power of forge. He summoned weapons of the strongest iron and could even turn his body into his metal. Nothing he forged ever cracked or broke. He was headstrong like me, and we fought a lot, but it was always out of brotherly love. Then there was Grandeeny, the Healing Wind. She was kindhearted and peaceful. She mastered the power of the air and could bring down mighty tornadoes and winds against our enemies. She was also out brotherhood's most talented healer. Her spells healed us, made us strong and fast, and she even could ride the winds themselves. She didn't like to fight, always looking for a peaceful answer, but she would destroy anything or anyone that hurt her brothers and sisters. Those are the only two I remember good enough. When I was trapped in that urn, I tried my damn hardest to break free and track them down, but I couldn't.,'_ Igneel said the last part solemnly, remebering all the good times he shared with them.

Natsu finally spoke, " Is there anyway we can find them." Igneel hung his head. ' _Sadly, I know not a way. Like I said, we were forced into random objects all throughout the land. Anyone could have stumbled onto them. My only friends could be all gone.'_

Natsu saddened a bit but then cheered up. " Don't get down Igneel. Maybe the people who found your friends did the same thing we did and they might live through them. I'll help you find them while we venture through the lands. And besides, you have me as your friend now. Now let's get moving."

Igneel was suprised that this man didn't command him around or treat him harshly. He then smiled and said, ' _Thank you,...friend.'_

 **HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I WROTE IT TO ANSWER A REVIEW FROM PHANTOMSOUL2015. YES THE DJINN WILL BE FOUND WITH THE CORESSPONDING PEOPLE FROM THE SHOW. AND ALSO, HOW AM I DOING ON THE FIGHT SCENES, I FEEL LIKE THEY COULD USE MORE. ANYWAY, PLEASR REVIEW. ME LIKE REVIEWS.**


	5. The Vessel Of Ice

It was a few days into Natsu's journey through the desert. He still had leftover scorpion steaks so he didn't worry about death by hunger. He still had to worry about dying from boredom. The desert wasn't the best place for fun. So inbetween teaching him to control his flames, Igneel told Natsu stories about his brotherhood the best he could remember them. The story he was telling now was about the strongest team in his band.

' _There was many teams in the brotherhood. The strongest consisted of Arms, the master of God Armoury, and Ur, the Frigid Mistress, and me. Arms was the master of Requip Magic and a powerful warrior. All his armour had great magical properties which helped him slay monsters and devastate armies. Ur held a powerful ice magic called Ice Make magic. Anything her mind thought up, it would manifest into an ice that could never melt through normal means. She was popular among the men for her stripping problem. She did have a nice pair. We didn't always get along, but we did some good work together,'_ Igneel said.

Natsu heard the sadness in his voice. "I told you not to worry Igneel. We'll find your friends' vessels or at least the guys your friends now live in."

As Natsu finished saying this, he saw a tall tower on the horizon. He looked closer and saw it was a gated town. Thinking he could find both food and information there, he ran towards the gates. The town turned out to be a small oasis town with not that much it it. The was a medium sized water pool in the center, the watch tower to the far right with one man holding a crossbow on it. There was only a few small huts and tents around the town. The only real building was a small bar with a sign that read 8Island in orange paint. Natsu headed for the bar. As he was walking in, he bumped into a dark haired guy. He looked about the same age as him, had pale skin, dark eyes, and a necklace with a cross on it. Strangely, he was wearing a long white coat. "Watch where you're going,dumbass," the dark haired guy said. Natsu,being the hothead he is, quickly replied. "You bumped into me, idiot. What idiot wears a coat in the desert anyway?" Natsu yelled as the guy kept walking. ' _Man, that guy was a jerk. Right Igneel?'_ Natsu thought. Igneel didn't answer right away. ' _Huh, oh yeah sure. Sorry, it's just that that boy's magic felt familiar. It's probaly nothing though.'_

Natsu made it to the bar and immediatly a short old man climbed on a stool behind the counter to face him. The man was bald, wore a chef's hat, an orange and blue striped shirt, brown pants and an apron. He had a bushy gray mustache. "Welcome to 8Island. My name's Yajima. What'll it be today?" Natsu grabbed his pouch of coins and poured them all on the counter. "Ten wyvern wings please," Natsu said happily. Yajima picked up one of the coins and imspected it. "Sorry kid,but we only accept real money here," Yajima told him. Natsu gawked at the man and grew angry."What are you talking about, those are real jewl! I found them myself!" Yajima remained calm and said, "No,my boy. What you found was a bag of chocolate jewl." As he said this, he peeled off the gold foil off the coin and showd it to be chocolate in the shape of a jewl.' _Dammit Bora,even when you're not here you make my life hell,'_ Natsu screamed in his head and slammed it into the counter. Now he was flat broke and his journey had come across a roadblock. "But," Yajima started,"if you would like to make some real money, you could help me with something." Natsu picked his head up and nodded quickly for Yajima to continue. "For the last few weeks, some bandits calling themselves Twilight Ogre have been ambushing caravans leaving here. People are too scared to even come here and its affecting my business. I've heard that they operate out of a camp west of here. I sent another man there, but I doubt he can handle all of their number. Help him, and I'll pay you 500 jewl." Natsu perked up at the amount he was promised."Hell yea I'll take those guys out. Oh and help the other guy. What does the guy look like anway." Yajima scratched his chin in thought. "Well, I don't remember much, but he should stand out among bandits. Not many people in this desert wear a long coat." Natsu's eyes widended and he got a little less eager.

' _Man I can't believe this. That asshole curses me out for nothing now I have to probaly save his ass from bandits or I dont get paid. He's probaly already skewred by now,'_ Natsu thought as he walked to the hideout of Twilight Ogre. ' _I don't know, Natsu,'_ Igneel said. ' _While I didn't observe his power fully, it did seem very powerful. He may be as strong as or stronger than you.'_ Natsu grew angry at this. "Shut it you damn lizard man! I'll show you. After I save his ass from the bandits, I'll fight him and beat him to a pulp! I'll show you," he shouted to the heavens. After a few more hours of walking, he saw the camp he was told about. It looked like an old abandoned village. On one house, the symbol of Twilight Ogre, which was a hat with two horns above a line and three triangles, was painted on in purple paint. Natsu ran towards it ready to fight. But when he got there, he found someone had beaten him to it. Men littered the ground, all dead or unconciouss. But something other than that confused Natsu. Strange purple ice was all over. Ice swords and shards and men frozen in ice were all around the place. Natsu touched the ice and channeled fire into his hand." What the hell. It's not even melting and it feels wierd." Inside his head, Igneel eyes suddenly went wide shock. ' _Natsu, I think I know who made this ice!'_ As he said this, something smashed through one of the houses.

When the dust cleared, the same man Natsu hated was implanted into the wall, minus the long white coat. He had a strange blue cross symbol on the right side of his chest and a tatoo on his right forearm. He pried himself from the wall and looked around until he saw Natsu. "What the hell are you doing here,pinky," he shouted angrily. As he said this, 20 men came from around the corner. One of them was a large man with a giant hammer, who was probaly the one who made the dark haired man fly through a house. From the crowd, a fat man with a blocky chin, a yellow striped robe and a purple cape stepped forward. "Well,well, looks like the jackass mercenary bought some jackass 't matter though,we'll just crush em both. Boys,show these fucks what happens when you fuck with Twilight Ogre." As he finished this, the other men behind him charged at the two. Before Natsu could do anything, the dark haired man got between him and the horde. "Get back,pinky!" After he said this, he brought his hands together and aimed it at the men. Ice spikes flew from his hands and pierced about five of them, but the others were still coming for him. Before he could attack again, Natsu jumped over him. "You don't get to tell me what to do, ice prick!" He let out a roar of fire and burned another five. He then charged forward, jumped above the other bandits nnd threw a giant ball of flames at them. This caused a huge cloud of smoke and sand. He landed in the middle of the carnage and stuck his tongue out at the other guy. They both looked to see the boss on the ground, shocked that his men were taken down so easily. "You bastards think you won! I got another ace in the hole," he said as he pulled out a circle stone with green markings in it. He broke it and threw the two halves on the ground and ran for cover. Suddenly, the two halves began to glow a bright green and the ground shook. A giant golem that carried a giant stone club came from under the earth and roared at the sky. Natsu and the other mage nodded at each other,knowing that the only way they would beat this living rockpile was to work together. Natsu ran and jumped on the golem's back and landed a flaming punch, which made a big crater on it. The dark haired one froze its left leg and hit it with a huge hammer made of ice. The leg shattered and the golem fell. It roared and swung it's club wildly."Quick, launch your strongest attack on this thing," he said to Natsu. Natsu charged his fire breath and the dark haired one closed his eyes. The tatoo on his arm expanded and blackness grew all over his right side. The only thing that wasn't black on his right side was the cross symbol on his right pectoral, which glowed a bright blue. Natsu unleashed his fire roar and he opened his eyes, which changed from black to bright pink, and let out a swirl of purple ice shards and snow. On impact, the golem was blown to little bitty pieces. The boss's eyes went blank and he fainted.

Natsu huffed out smoke and the pale one breathed out mist and his blackness recceded into his tatoo. He walked towards Natsu and stopped right in front of him. "This might be weird, but someone asked me to do this." Before Natsu could say anything, the other man put his hand on his head. All of a sudden they were in a blank white space. Natsu stood across from the other man. Behind Natsu was Igneel in his usual firey spirit form. But behind the dark haired man was a pale woman spirit with dark purple hair, and long brown jacket, and nothing else, the jacket covering her huge mounds.

"Its been a while, hasn't it Igneel," the woman said.

"Yeah it has,Ur."

 **AND THAT IS CHAPTER FOUR. SORRY IT WASN'T UP EARLIER BUT I HAD TO VISIT FAMILY AND TRYING TO WRITE WITH FOUR LITTLE COUSINS PLAYING SCAVENGER HUNT WITH YOUR STUFF ISN'T AS EASY AS IT SOUNDS. BUT ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING. UNTIL THE NEXT. PPPPPLLLLLLTTTTT!**


	6. The Beginning of a New Tail

Both boys were left speechless. They had been told the same stories by their djinns and now they were meeting one of the legends of those stories. As they said nothing, Igneel and Ur played a little catch-up.

"Ur," Igneel started,"my sister in arms. I tired oo hard to find you. How have you been?"

"This whole being a spirit thing sucks, but I guess I can't complain," Ur said.

"Ur, after our fight with the dark mage, our brothers and sisters were scattered. What happened to you?"

"Well, almost the same thing that happened to you. After that last attack, my soul and magic were forced out of my body. I was forced into the cross necklace that this boy wears. But I wasn't released until later. When the boy's parents died at the hands of demons, he gripped the cross hard and I was released. He wished to have the strength to kill all demons, so I gave him my ice. I took the opportunity to put my soul inside him so I could live on and start the search for our brotherhood. Tell me Igneel, have you found our other brothers and sisters."

"Sadly,no. I have only found you. I wasn't even free from my prison until about a week ago. Please Ur, join me so we can find our brotherhood." Ur nodded and turned to the dark haired guy. "Gray, I know that this is sudden, but please grant me this one wish. However you feel about that pink haired boy, stick with him and help him find the other djinn. Do this for me." The man now known as Gray looked towards Natsu and spoke. "Alright Ur, I'll do it." Ur and Igneel both smiled and the blank space faded away. They were now back at the former hideout of Twilight Ogre. All the men, including the boss, were still on the ground, either dead or knocked out or smart enough to just stay down. Natsu and Gray looked at each other awkwardly.

"Soooo," Natsu started, "Wanna go get paid?"

* * *

It is now nightfall at the small town. Right now, a party was going on at 8Island in celebration of Twilight Ogre getting their assses kicked badly. The only man not happy drunk was the former boss of the guild,or Banaboster,as his name was found out after he was brought to town. He was locked up tight in a makeshift jail cell,with no type of magic to help him out of it. Back in 8Island, men and women were drinking to their heart's content. Natsu and Gray, having gotten paid for the job, were eating and talking in a corner of the bar.

"Telnet," Gray said as he took a sip from his mug of beer,"I heard of that place. Some say that place is worse than a death sentence. No one makes it out of there alive."

"Well, I did about a hundred times, but I always got caught. Then I found Igneel, and we crushed that place. It will never be used for slavery again," Natsu said before stuffing his mouth with wyvern meat. He swallowed a whole leg down and said, "What about you? What have you done since you found the ice lady?"

"First off, her name is Ur, smoke stack. And second, I've mostly been doing mercenary work. Crushing bandit gangs, killing monsters. I always got paid, except for when I killed demons. I can't charge for that since it's my personal duty"

"What do you mean,personal duty?"

"I come from a long line of demon slayers. Men and women who trained from the time they could walk to protect the world from demons. The tattoo on my arm contains the power of demon slaying ice magic passed down my family. My dad taught me all he could before demons led by Deliora sacked my town. My dad and mom hid me and tried their best to repel them, but they weren't enough. When I found them, they were dead. I cried and gripped the cross on my necklance, and jumped back when a half naked lady popped out. Ever since then, Ur has taught me how to use her ice with my ice to be powerful. She's gonna help me kill all demons, especially all those who serve Deliora."

"Same thing with me. Some bastard named Zeref sold me into slavery. Now that I'm free, I'm going to hunt him down and take from him what he took from me:life. I also have to help Igneel find the rest of his pals. Counting you, that's one down and god only knows how many. You still want to help right."

"Yes, to honor Ur's wishes. Just don't slow me down, flame brain."

Natsu immediatley spewed flames out."Stop calling me names, ice prick!"

They bickered and fought all through the night. It may have not looked like it, but the once great brotherhood of Fairy Tail was beginning anew.

 **THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING AND MKKING THIS STORY MY MOST POPULAR ONE YET. I APOLOGIZE IF THIS SEEMS SHORT BUT A GREAT ONE WILL COME LATER. REVIEW WITH FEELING**


	7. Magonlia

It is three days since Natsu and Gray became a team. They had left the oasis town with their payment and about a week's worth of food and water from Yajima. Gray suggested that if they wanted to find info on any potential djinn vessels and the man named Zeref, they should head to Magnolia. Magnolia,according to Gray, was one of the biggest kingdoms in the continent. It was ruled by King Jude Heartfillia, and was pretty free. With all the bars in that knigdom, information would be plentiful. So they started the week long trek to Magonolia. The sun was beating down on both of them on the sefond day, but they didn't notice it. Gray's reason was that he was always cool, which Natsu said was corny, which resulted in them fighting and cursing each other for thirty minutes.

Right now it was nightfall, and they had made camp in a rundown shack. Natsu and Gray were sitting around the fire, eating strips of steaks they had got from Yajima amd drinking water. "So,about this whole finding the djinn thing,how do we do that exactly," Gray asked towards Natsu. It was a good question. People who had djinns in them didn't look any different than anyone else. "Igneel said that the people who have the djinn of Fairy Tail will have extrodinary magic power and he would be able to sense it. All we have to do is find strong mages that have the same type of magic as his friends and we find them, then either Igneel or Ur will be able to sense their friend."

Gray closed his eyes and sighed. "I would call that idea stupid, but Ur tells me that that's our best bet. We'll probaly find information about them in Magnolia. If they are that strong, their names will be in everyone's mouths. Alright, see you in the morning," he said as he laid on his sleeping bag, folded his arms behind his head, and fell to sleep. Natsu soon swallowed up the fire, and fell on his back, and slept.

It is now two days later. As Nastu and Gray reached the top of another dune, they saw the walls of Magnolia. They were tall, but not too tall to be seen as oppresing. As they neared the gates, a squad of Magnolia's guardsmen passed them, probaly to patrol the borders.

When they got through the gates, Natsu was astounded at the sight. Just as Gray told him, the city was huge and colorful. There were people everywhere, all smiling. There were canals that seemed to spread all through the city. Up ahead, there was the large castle in the center with an orange flag with a white tree on it. "Stop drooling already, pinky. If we want information, we have to go to the biggest bar in the city," Gray said as he walked past Natsu, smacking him in the back of the head as he walked past. After walking and arguing for a few minutes, they arrived at Vulcan Den. It was a large two story bar with Vulcan heads of different colors hung on the walls as trophys. It was filled with people of all kinds, drinking and swearing and flirting and brawling. Natsu and Gray walked to the counter and were met by a light skinned woman with purple hair wearing a green and white dress. "Welcome to Vulcan Den," she said in a cheery voice, "My name is Kianna. What can I get for you two?" They ordered, Gray handed her a sack of coins, and she came back after two minutes with a plate stacked with wyvern burgers and three bottles of beer. Natsu immediately started chowing down on his food, but Gray started talking to Kianna about the people they were looking for.

"Hmm, strong mages? Sorry, I don't hear about any around here. You should probaly try Crocus," Kianna said. "Damn," Gray said, "Well, do you have any jobs here? My less handsome friend and I need money." "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, ICE BITCH!"

"YOU HEARD ME, SMOKE BREATH!"

"Well, there's that bounty board over there. But it's almost been picked clean." Natsu walked over and scanned it. There was a construction job for three hundred jewl, a farming for 250, and a peeping tom catching job for 400. Natsu grimaced at these until he found one to the far right. It was a monster slaying job. It read in fancy writing. The only thing that caught Natsu's attention was the reward. **5000 jewl**. Natsu immediatley ripped the paper off the board and ran to the counter. "What about this one." Natsu said as he held the paper up. "Oh, that job was requested by the King himself about a month ago. The reward goes up every week. Many men take that job, but none have reaped the reward."

"Oh, did they turn it down?"

"No,moron. She means they all died."

"Yes, sadly. Every man who takes that job, no matter their size, all died. But if you are determined to take it, you have to go to the castle for a briefing."

Natsu and Gray decided to take the job, or at least hear more about it. They walked to the castle, which looked way bigger up close. Beautiful trees and flowers were all around. It was made out of fine marble and had stautes and fountains around the courtyard. As they approached the gates, the two guards there crossed their axes in front of them. "What's your business here, drifters?"

"Were just here for the job. Something about slaying a beast," Natsu said as he held up the job request. One of the guards took the paper and read it."Great,more suicidal nutjobs. Look, if I were you, I'd walk away. The last guys who came about that job were twice as big as you two and carried weapons of gold, but still died trying. But hey, your funeral," he said as he ordered the other guard to let them pass.

They were escorted to the throne room by a different guard. When they got there, they saw a man sitting on a red and gold throne. He wore brown pants, a long red fur lined cloak that hid his shirt, and brown shoes. He had a dark blonde goatee and eyebrows, and wore a red crown with a silver cross at the top. "Why are they here," he asked in a annoyed and tired voice. Before Natsu or Gray could speak, the guard that escorted them spoke up. "They are here about the beast slaying request, your highness."

"Ah, more of them. Very well. Guard, leave us." The guard quickly left. "You two, step foward." Natsu and Gray steeped towards the throne. Natsu more reluctantky because he hated being ordered around.

"Now, here is the job. Some time ago, one of the royal trading caravans was attaked. The one survivor said it was a big, white, scaly monster with four heads and red eyes. My court of mages say that this creature is known as a royal hydra. I deployed knight squad after squad, all reported dead. So I don't see how you two think you can kill this thing."

"Well,your highness, I think you'll find that we're stronger than your knight. Just tell us where the thing is," Natsu said.

"Watch your tongue boy or i...," he said but was interrupted by the door to his right opening. Natsu looked in that direction to and was caught in a trance.

In the doorway was a beautiful light skinned woman with light blonde hair, an angel like face, an ample chest, and long legs wearing a blue and white dress that clung to her in a good way. Her hair was done up in ponytail and she wore white gloves and heels.

"Father, I ne...," she stopped as soon as she noticed that there were two extra people in the room. Her eyes scanned the room until they locked with Natsu's. They starred at each other for what seemed like an eternity when only it was about a minute before Jude spoke up.

"Can you not see I am busy, childe. Go back to your room. We will discuss whatever silly matter you want later," he said in a commanding voice.

The woman was snapped out of it when she heard her father speak. "Yes,Father," she said as she turned to leave. Before she did, she looked and smiled back at Natsu before leaving through the door. Natsu smiled with a tinge of pink on his face.

"Troublesome child," Jude muttered under his breath. "Now where was I. Oh,yes. Since you are so sure you can defeat a monster my best knights and a boatful of mercenaries couldn't, I will make you an offer. You bring me one of the heads of the hydra and I will double your reward. I'll even throw a feast in your honor and even name you high knights."

Gray answred since Natsu was too absorbed in some fantasy or something. "Deal accepted, king. Considee it done. Now can you tell us where the thing is."

The king grabbed a paper, rolled it up, and tossed it to Gray. "The beast's last know location is marked with an X. Now goodbye since I know I will not see you again,good sirs."

Gray started to walk and dragged Natsu with him. As soon as they got a good ways from the castle, Gray smacked Natsu upside the head to snap him out of whatever dayfream he was having."What the hell was that for, ice prick."

"For spacing out like that. What the hell could you be thinking about so hard anyway, all your brain cells fried under your flames."

"Whatever, so did we get the job or not?"

"Yeah, we got it. Now come on, this map says the beast in hiding in a cavern three days from here. We gotta go back to that bar and resupply on water."

"Who put you in charge, ice queen," Natsu said as he walked with Gray back to the bar. Unknown to him, the same blonde haired woman was looking at him out of a window of the third floor of the castle.

"What are looking at, Miss Lucy," a passing maid with brown haire said.

The woman now known as Lucy jumped and turned with a tinge of pink on her face. "Nothing, it was just a very interesting bird," she said as she walked quickly down the hall. As she walked she thought, ' _What am I doing. That man is probaly going to get killed anyway. So why can't I get him out of my head._ '

 **AND LUCY IS IN THE STORY NOW. YAYYY. THIS FINALLY ANSWERS princessnow321's question. OR LEAST I HOPE IT DID. THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Team Fairy Tail vs The Royal Hydra

Natsu and Gray walked back to Vulcan's Den. They would need more water and food to make the three day walk to the hydra's lair and have the strength to kill the thing. As they walked in the bar and towards the counter, they saw Kianna.

"Ah, there you two are. I thought you guys already left."

"Why,were you looking for us," Gray said. "Oh no, not at all, but a red haired lady came in and asked who took the hydra bounty. I told her that you two took it and that she could wait for you here. Oh see, there she is now." Natsu turned to see who Kianna was talking about but then an armoured hand grabbed his vest and lifted him into the air. Natsu looked down and got a good look at the person who was manhandling him. It was a red haired woman with brown eyes filled with anger. She wore an armor chest plate that had scratches and dents, a blue skirt, and brown boots. He looked to his left and saw that she was doing the same thing to Gray.

"So, you two are the ones who took the request for the hydra," she asked, her voice dripping with anger. Natsu and Gray looked to each oher than back at the woman who was borderline straggling them. "Well, are you," she said, squezzing at bit harder. Natsu and Gray, being so gripped with fear, could only nod yes. The woman dropped them and they landed on their asses. "Good. I am Erza Scarlet. You're going to take me with you. I'll be waiting by the South Gate. And if you try to leave me behind, you'll be sorry." She then walked away and out the door.

"Who the fuck was she, and why does she scare me so much even though I just met her," Gray asked. "Probaly because you're a pussy, ice queen," Natsu replied.

' _Natsu, I think that woman was a djinn holder. I felt a small presence inside her but I can't determine which of my brothers she has. I need to fell her magic power more. Travel with her,'_ said Igneel in Natsu's mind.

"Shut it, flame brain. Alright, let's just get the supplies, meet this girl and hope she mellowed out some."

After picking up extra food and water, they went to the South Gate to get Erza, mostly out of fear of what would happen if they didn't do what she asked. When they got there, they found Erza leaning against a wall with a whole cart of suitcases and sacks tied down on it. "A warrior must be fully prepared when on a journey," she said before either of them could ask questions. And so, the three mages walked into the desert in the direction of the beast's lair. Erza didn't talk much. The only thing she did do was smack Natsu and Gray upisde the head whenever they started fighting. "Infighting is unacceptable behavior in a team," she said. When night fell, they set up camp next to a red rock. Erza sat against the rock while Nastu ate some wyvern steaks and Gray played with his ice, making different ice sculptures. After Natsu finished his fourth one, he looked towards Erza.

"You're a djinn holder, aren't you?"

"Since you know about them, I'm guessing you are one too. I see no reason to lie to you. Yes, I am," she said as she pulled up her left sleeve and showed a red mark that looked like a knight's helmet. "I hold the djinn, Arms. I found him in a broken sword. When I rubbed my hand against the hilt, he appeared and granted me one wish. I wished to protect people I call my friends. He chose to fuse with my soul and gave me his magic called Requip. It allows me to change armor and weapons instantly. If I may ask, what djinns do you have."

"Oh, I have Igneel and the shithead over there has Ur," Natsu said while Gray became slightly angry.

"I see. Arms says he wants to meet them, but after the job is done."

"That reminds me, why are you here in the first place? You that desperate for cash," Gray said.

"No, I am here for redemption. I used to be a knight commander for King Heartfillia. He sent me and a squad of ten other knights to kill the hydra. When I came back alone and without the one of the beast's heads, he wasn't very happy. He stripped me of my rank. If I can bring down the beast this time, I might be able to get it back and avenge my team."

Gray thought about what to say for a minute."Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for your loss."

"It can't be helped. Now get some rest. We still have another day of walking," Erza said. They did just that and rested until morning. The second day was as boring as the first. Except for the pack of sandcrawlers, big,brown,four eyed lizards with spikes that burrowed through the sand and attacked from below, ambushed them. They were another threat in the desert, but not a major one. In less than five minutes, they were all burned to ashes or skewered by swords of ice and steel. When night fell, they made camp in the rib cage of a skeleton of some giant horned creature. From there, they could see the labyrinth of rocks that was the royal hydra's lair. They didn't talk much and as usual Natsu and Gray fought, this time over who killed the most sandcrawlers. Erza punched their heads so hard, they were knocked out till morning.

After about three hours of walking, they finally reached the beast's layer. Around them, they saw animal footprints bigger than them,human bones, skulls, shattered weapons, and skulls that didn't look human." Those are the hydra's skulls. The thing grows two heads for everyone one you chop off. Learned that the hard way," Erza said. They followed the footprints to a big hole in the rock wall. Natsu threw a fireball in the hole and it exploded. A loud roar cam soon after and the hydra crawled out. The rumors were right, the things was as big as a large building, it's scales were as white as rice. It had seven foot claws and a tail with razor sharp spines all around it. It now had nine heads, each with blood red eyes and tar black teeth. Three of the hydra's heads lunged at the team but they jumped back.

"Requip'"Erza yelled and then a white light surrounded her. When it left, Erza stood in a long white armored dress with angel wings on the back and two silver swords in her hands."Remember, don't cut off a head! Just knock them around and focus and damaging the body," she said as she flew towards the beast and stabbed it through the eye. Natsu jumped over the beast, using his fire as a boost. He engulfed himself in flames and dove head first into the hydra's back. It cried out in pain and a scorch mark appeared in the spot Natsu attacked,but it wasn't dead yet. Gray launched ice lances they stabbed the beast in it's necks and legs. He ran forward and slashed the beast in the legs with ice swords. The legs froze over and shattered. It swung it's tail at him and it sent him flying into the other rock wall. While Natsu jumped on it's back and landed flaming punch after flaming punch, Erza flew above it and raised her sword. Above her, swords just like the ones she was holding appeared one by one until almost ninety swords were there. She flew down and stabbed the beast and the swords followed. They rained down one the beast everywhere, piercing it's head, neck, back, and tail. Natsu jumped and threw a giant ball of fire at it's back. Once it touched the beast, it exploded and lit the beast on fire. It gave one last cry before collapsing, and all nine heads landed on the ground with a thud.

Natsu fell on his back, Erza landed and fell to her knees and Gray walked up to them, having finally pulled himself out of the wall. "So, which one do we *pant* take to the king," Natsu said."They're all the fucking same *huff* you flaming moron," Gray said before falling on his back.

* * *

It is now four days later in the castle of Fiore. Jude sat on his throne, looking smug. ' _Knew that pink haired brat was all talk. Probably working his way through the hydra's digestive tract by now. Now, how much should I raise the bounty this time,'_ he thought before a knight burst through the door. "My lord, you need to come outside," the knight said out of breath.

"And why should I," Jude asked annoyed. "Because if they drag it in here, it will mess up the floor."

Jude was confused by this so he went along with it. He went through the front door and looked in front of him, eyes wide and mouth agape. Before him was Natsu, Gray and Erza, all sitting on one of the head's of the hydra. It's eyes were glazed over and it's mouth was open, it's tongue hanging out. Natsu jumped off and walked towards the king. "If you want the other eight, send your knights. Oh, and give that high knight job thing to Erza," he said smiling. Jude grew angry. he made those deals with the thought that Natsu wouldn't come back alive, but now he had to honor them."Of course, I am a man of my word," he said before turning around a scowling. Now he had a feast to tell other people to prepare for.

It was night in the castle courtyard when the feast started. The only unhappy man there was the king, who wore a forced smile whenever someone looked at him and scowled the rest of the time. Erza and Gray sat at a table, drinking and talking. Erza,now officially a high knight again, was given a new set of the armor she had. Natsu was off a food table, trying to eat as much food as possible. ' _I hate fancy parties, the food is always so small. They don't even have one wyvern steak,'_ he thought. ' _Yes, I agree child,'_ Igneel said. ' _Back in my day, whenever we finished a job for a king, we just took the pay and ran for the nearest inn or bar. they had better booze, better meat, and way better views.'_ Natsu kept eating until he heard a voice.

"You survived a hydra just to choke yourself to death on food," the voice said, For some reason, it sounded like music to his ears. He turned a saw the same blonde haired girl he saw days earlier in the castle. She now wore a pink dress with white frills over it. "Hey, didn't you learn never insult people you don't know," Natsu said.

"Oh, but I do know you. You're one of the three people who did something a ship full of cocky knights couldn't. The only thing I don't know is your name."

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Who are you?"

"Lucy Heartfillia. Princess of the Kingdom of Magnolia. Daughter of the grumpy old man sitting on that throne. Thanks for that,by the way."

"He had it coming,underestimating me," Natsu said. Lucy let out a small laugh which made him blush a little. "So are you an adventurer or something like that?"

"Yeah, or at least I will be full time once I finish my mission. A guy made my life difficult and I need to go repay him for that."

"O, so what is this man's name? I might be able to point you in the right direction," Lucy said before she started drinking out of a glass. "Don't know his last name, but at least know the fucker's first. Zeref." As soon as Lucy heard that name, her eyes went wide and she spit out half of her drink. "Zeref?! That's the man you want revenge on?!"

"Yeah, that bastard sold me to slavers. Once I find him, I'm going to beat some answers out of him. So,do you know him or not," Natsu said nonchalantly. Lucy looked at him like he was crazy. "Yes,I know him. So does everyone else. He is the emperor of the Alvarez Empire. They are shady and not exactly good people, but that's besides the point. His army is over one million strong. Not only that, but his personal guardsmen, the Nine Demon Gates, are just as powerful. You'd be dead before you so mush as curse at him."

Natsu processed this for about thirty seconds. "EHHH?!," he yelled. his plan for revenge had grown a lot more complicated.

 **AND THAT IS THE NEW CHAPTER. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG GUYS. i AM NEVER USING A KINDLE FIRE TO WRITE AGAIN. HAD TO START OVER 3 TIMES BECAUSE THE THING SIGNS OUT OF THE INTERNET ON IT'S OWN. BUT ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE NEXT TIME,MY LEGION.**


	9. What Now!

It is the day after Natsu and his team slayed the hydra and went to the celebration party. It would have ended good if Natsu hadn't learned about who Zeref truly was. Now he knew that his quest for vengeance would pit him against a whole nation. Now he didn't know what to do so he decided to ask Erza, Gray, Igneel, Ur and Arms. The three heroes rented a room at the Vulcan Den so they could meet the djinns in the blank space without being looted in the streets. And that meeting went something like this.

"Fuck my luck", Natsu yelled angrily. "How am I supposed to kill Zeref now?! I'm strong but not full dark army strong!" The others just listened to Natsu's whining, including Arms. He was Ezra's djinn. He was clad in a full knight's armor, which was colored blood red. He had a long white cape that blew behind him even though there was no wind. He had a helmet with little holes on it, so no one could see his face.

"Yes, Zeref's army is strong,"Erza said. "If you had told me what your goal was earlier, I could have told you that. Every nation that wages war against them have failed and their capitals have burned. They all practice dark magic and cast curses on the battlefield."

"What else are these guys like," Gray asked. "The Alvarez Empire isn't well liked. Aside from using lots of dark magic, they are also horrible slavers. They might be the only nation that still uses slave labor. I don't know much else, I only know that much form what I hear form the king," Erza said.

"I am not one to squash dreams," Arms said, his voice deepened form his helmet. "But you would do best to abandon this path to revenge. We would never win against their numbers. Not with just three of us."

"WHHATTT?! But I can't just let him go," Natsu screamed, fire jumping from his mouth."He stole my life, so I must take his!"

"Sorry," Igneel said." We just cannot do that as we are now. These curses they use are too great. And even then, you are not strong enough." Natsu turned to Igneel snarling. "What's that supposed to mean?! I've done good so far!"

"Yes, against bandits and monsters who probably are only able to use half their magic strength. You are strong, yes. But to go up against curses, you need strong magic power, and you have not fully mastered ours. I read your thoughts, Half the moves you do, your're not even sure if they're going to work."

"Igneel's right, flame brain," Gray interrupted. "It took me about two years to master Ur's ice. And then some more to learn combine it's power with my demon slayer magic."

"And it took me years to learn how all the different armor types Arms gave me work and how to use them properly. I also needed to build up my physical strength to hold them for as long as I can no without passing out from exhaustion. You can't learn all of Igneel's power and get control of it in weeks, Natsu," Erza said."Well then what am I going to do," Natsu asked.

"It's simple," Ur said. "We keep taking fighting jobs. It's obvious you aren't going to just sit still and let Igneel teach you this shit. So, you will learn by experience. The more monsters and bad guys you fight and win, the stronger and tougher you'll become. Isn't that right, Iggy?"

"That would work best. Being in your mind, I know how you work. You're a hand-on student, Natsu. So that's how I'll train you. And while we take these jobs, we should look for other djinn holders. We might be able to get their help in the coming fight with Zeref."

"Alright," Natsu screamed happily and pumping his fists in the air."Let's go rebuild Fairy Tail!"

 **SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER FELT SHORT BUT SADLY THE INEVITABLE HAPPENED. SCHOOL STARTED BACK UP. HIGH SCHOOL. SENIOR YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL SO UPDATES MIGHT SLOW UP A BIT. BUT THEY WILL STILL COME. YOU CAN BET ON THAT,MATE. ANYWAY, REVIEW PLEASE**


	10. The Trip East, Far East

At this point, four weeks have passed. Team Fairy Tail's popularity had went way up for slaying the hydra. Erza went back to living in the castle and training rookie knights. Natsu and Gray still stayed at the Vulcan Den. They stayed rent free, a reward from Kianna. They still paid her 100 jewl a week to gather any information about other djinn holders. Natsu still trained, either alone, sparring with Gray or Erza, or by taking out the odd monster. He needed to master Igneel's power, and fast. He was making good progress. He learned that any body part he completely engulfed in flames would almost double in strength. Igneel had Natsu exercise physically as to increase his body's strength and magic capacity. That included lifting boulders and running around the dunes ten times a day. All this happened while they waited for any info to come their way. And today was the day that it did.

Today, Natsu, Gray and Erza were in the bar at the same time. Gray and Erza were eating while Natsu was slumped on the counter, exhausted beyong belief.

"Man, Igneel's training is killing me. That damn lizard's gonna kill me long before Zeref get the chance to."

"Quit being a wimp, flame brain. You wanted to get stronger, so just suck it up," Gray said. "Gray is right," Erza started. "Give it time and the results of your labors will come. Just grit and bear it." As she finished saying that, Kianna came from the back with a plate full of chicken wings.

"Here you are, Natsu. If you train hard, you have to eat hard." Natsu suddenly found some strength and started gobbling down the wings. "Also I have more good news. I found not one but three leads on the people you wanted me to find." As soon as Natsu heard this, he started choking on the wing he was eating. Erza slapped him on the back which, due to her strength, knocked him to the floor. He got up quickly. "Really, you found three?!"

"Oh, yes. To the east, in Oak Town, there's a monster slayer that goes by the name of Black Steel. He uses powerful iron magic and is very brutal. To the west,entire villages and outposts have been sacked and the strange thing is everytime it looks like it was half flooded. That can only be magic, strong magic. And down south, there have been attacks on a slaver tribe by three people who have been said to shift into animals and demons."

" _Hmmm, that sounds like Metallicana, Aquama, and Changling. Its weird how Changling power is somehow split between three people. The more troubling thing is that Aquama's power is being used for evil. She would never allow has happened,"_ said Ur from Gray's mind. Natsu and Erza had heard her too, as they had learned how. If they were close enough, like they were now, they could talk with each other and the djinns. It wouldn't help much in batttle, for they would never have time to be close enough if they were fighting someone or something.

"Wow, thanks Kianna. We owe you a bonus," Natsu said. "Alright guys, I call Black Steel. That guys ounds like he has Igneel's friend."

"Fine, I'll take Aquama's holder. Ice works against water better anyway."

"Oh, then I guess Changling is mine. I hope those three are friendly."

"Alright,well see ya," Natsu said as he grabbed his pack and ran out the door. As he left, he ran into someone and they both fell. "Hey, watch where you're..." he started but stopped when he saw who it was. It was Lucy, who was already picking herself up off the ground. Behind her was two knight, probably escorts."Oh hey Lucy. Sorry bout that, didn't see you there."

"That's Princess Lucy to you, vagrant. Show some respect," one of the knights behind her said with his hand on his sword

"Sir Lox, that is enough. He said he was sorry. Stand down," Lucy said. Lox reluctantly did so. "Guards, please leave me for a while." The guards exchanged looks, but did as she asked and walked back a little and leaned against a wall.

"Hello to you too, Natsu. Why are you in such a hurry."

"Oh, I have to go to Oak Town."

"Oh, you have a job there," Lucy asked. Natsu was about to tell her the truth, but stopped himself before he could. "No, just someone there I have to see. A friend."

"Oh, well I've heard that Oak Town is great. They have special magic that lets real Oak trees grow there. It's beautiful during the 3rd season. I've always wanted to go there, but my father keeps saying it's a waste of time to travel that great a distance to see trees."

"Well, when I come back. I'll have a whole tree for you. See you when I get back, Lucy."

"Wait," Lucy said before reaching into her purse and taking out a silver coin. "The road to Oak Town is long. Take this." She gave the coin to Natsu, who inspected it. On one side, was the crest of Magnolia and on the other was King Jude's face. Both were gold on the coin. "Thanks a bunch but what is it? Is it a magic coin that can teleport me to Oak Town." Natsu asked.

"Of course not, dummy. That's a Magnolia Blessing. If you have it, people will think you were given a mission by the king and will give you an easier time. Meaning they won't try to raise prices or cheat you. You'll get all meals for free." That last part made Natsu very happy. So happy, he scooped Lucy into a big hug and screamed like a madman.

"Free food! Thanks Luce, " he said. Red spread across Lucy's face. While she found being hugged by Natsu somewhat enjoyable, they were in public and people could start thinking all kinds of things. "Natsu! Put me down. People are staring," she said.

Natsu did as she asked. "Welp, I'll see you when I get back," Natsu said as he walked happily to the east gate. Lucy smiled and blushed as she watched him go. "Princess, are you okay? Did that man hurt you," the guard asked angrily. "No, he didn't hurt me," she said as she walked past the two knights.

Natsu began the two week long trip to Oak Town. The coin Lucy gave him did come in handy, as he got much food and water at trading stops for free. Between the two weeks he was traveling, he trained by lifting big rocks or beating up any monsters who came at him. While his strength and magic capacity did increase, his control did not. Scorched spots of black sand and glass littered his path. Natsu made peace with it though, thinking as long as he aimed at the enemy, he could go as overboard as he wanted. Igneel wanted to scold him, but it would be a tad hypocritical because he was the same way when he was alive.

Finally, the two weeks were over and Natsu arrived at Oak Town. It wasn't as big as Magonolia, but it was still pretty impressive. Oak Town didn't really have a king so it was a somewhat free place. Lucy was right, it was apparently the third season. All the trees Natsu saw had orange and yellow leaves. ' _Lucy was right. These trees are kinda cool. Have to get her at least one,'_ he thought to himself. But first, he had a mission to do. He stopped a walking man to ask him where he can find Black Steel.

"Hey, do you know where Black Steel is?"

"No, I haven't a clue. But I do know where he lives. It's a store called IronWorks. It's down this road to the right. Look for a sign with a dragon holding a gear in it's mouth," he said as he walked on.

Natsu walked until he reached the building the man told him about. It was like he said, a sign made of iron hung above the door. A black dragon was holding a gear in it's mouth. Natsu looked through the window and saw the room was full of shelves of books with a counter in the front. He walked in and a bell rang.

"Just a minute," a woman's voice yelled from somewhere in the back. After a few minutes, a woman came from behind one of the bookshelves. She had short blue hair, light skin, a and a yellow dress that stopped at her ankles. And she was tiny, almost five foot. The only things that were big were her brown eyes, and her belly. She looked very much pregnant.

"Welcome to IronWorks. I'm Levy McG.. I mean Redfox. Still getting used to calling myself that. What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a guy named Black Steel. I was told he lives here," Natsu said.

"Ugh, that stupid name. I swear I love that man but if doesn't change that name I'll clobber him. Makes him sound like some kind of porn star," Levy mumbled loudly. "Yes he lives here, but he's off on a job right now. Left this yesterday morning."

"Dammit, well do you know where he went," Natsu asked.

"Oh,yes," she said as she pulled a map from under the counter. "He went here, to some old ruins. Said something about a big spider was bothering people around there." The place Levy pointed out didn't look far, about a half a day's journey if you were in a hurry.

"Alright, thanks Levy."

"Wait,sir. What exactly do you want with my husband? Is it a job offer," she asked curiously.

"Uh, no. He's just someone I need to see for a minute," Natsu said as he walked out of the store. Now he was on his way to the old ruins, to hopefully get Black Steel to join him and help take down Zeref.

 **OK, IT IS A DONE. SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU ALL WAITING. I THOUGHT SENIOR YEAR OF US WAS SUPPOSED TO BE EASY BUT THERE IS SO MUCH YOU HAVE TO DO. IT SUCKS BUNCHES. ANYWAY, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HERE SHORTLY. I hope.**

 **Rate and Review please**


	11. Black Steel

After two days of walking, Natsu finally reached the ruins Levy pointed him to. It was a bunch of temples with cracked walls and collapsed roofs. Most were still intact, but Natsu wagered that one good blow would send it falling down. But he wasn't here to inspect buildings, he was here to find Black Steel. He stressed his ears to try and hear something,anything. He heard thuds coming from his left. They kept growing louder until the wall next to him seemingly exploded and something big landed on him. It was heavy,big, and was groaning in pain.

"The hell," the thing said in a gruff voice, which let Natsu know the thing was a living person.

"Get offa me," Natsu yelled as he shoved the man off. The man quickly got on his feet." You were the one of me ya damn moron!"

Natsu got a good look at the man. He was big as hell, had tan skin and long, black spiky hair that was kept out of his eyes by a yellow headband. He had red piercing eyes. Small iron bars were pierced into his nose and bigger ones were in his arms. He wore a black sleeveless vest with iron studs, an iron shoulder piece on his right shoulder, black fingerless gloves with studs on the knuckle parts, brown pants, and black boots. Natsu guessed he had a thing for metal. On his left arm, he spotted a mark that looked like a black gear.

"You're Black Steel, right," Natsu asked.

"Look pal, if u want to hire me, save it. I got bigger problems now. That damn farmer who hired me to kill a monster was wrong. The thing he sent me after ain't no giant spider. It's a fucking Green Death!" Just as he said that, something charged right through a neaeby building. When the dust cleared, Natsu saw what he was talking about. It was a giant brown scorpion with red eyes and two tails. It's pincers and stingers looked like green crystals and a green skull and markings were all over him. It hissed and charged towards them. When it was about to swing it's claw down, Natsu and Black Steel jumped out if the way.

"Alright greeny, round two it is," Black Steel said. His hand stretched into a long iron pole and hit the scorpion in it's face. It's head leaned to the right, but it didn't go down. One of it's tails came towards him, but he jumped out of the way just in time. It's stinger became planted in the ground. Before it could pull it out, Black Steel ran towards it. Turning his whole arm into a giant serrated sword, he cut the stinger clean off. The Green Death screamed in pain. It was growing angrier. It turned to face Black Steel but before it could do anything, Natsu came from above and landed flaming fists first on it's head. "You forgot about me didn't ya,scaley" Natsu yelled from it's place on top of it's head. The scorpion hit Natsu off with it's stingerless tail. He was sent back a few feet to the left but skidded to a stop. Natsu charged at it, lighting himself ablaze. He charged into the Green Death's left side. Black Steel turned his fingers into long iron spikes and stabbed the scorpion in the back. The scorpion hissed in pain. Black Steel pulled his fingers out but held them in pain. ' _Dammit, forgot their blood is as toxic as their poison. If my fingers weren't metal I would've been screwed. Then Levy would kill me'_ he thought to himself.

The Green Death was on it's last legs. It was covered in scratches and scorh marks. It was exhausted and bleeding out of it's tail and when Black Steel stabbed it through it's back. Black Steel saw this and came up with a plan. "Oi,Pinky, let's hit this thing with everything we got," he yelled to Natsu. They both channeled their magic and let it all out. Natsu let out a stream of fire and Black Steel let loose a storm of iron shards and shrapnel. The two attacks combined and a spiral of flaming pieces of sharp metal started barreling towards the scorpion. It engulfed it and when it waa done, the scorpion laid there dead, smoking and piereced by over a hundred pieces of metal. They both stood there panting. "Fina-goddam-ly," Black Steel said. He looked and saw Natsu walking towards him."Now what did you want from m.." Black Steel started but was silenced when Natsu put his hand on his head and he blanked out. When he opened his eyes, he was in a white space. He looked and saw Natsu and just when he was about to beat some answers out of him, he looked and saw Igneel behind him. "No way," he said. "You have one of them too." Igneel floated past of them and came face to face with someone familiar to him. The fourth person in the space was pale, had black souless eyes, long black hair, a jagged scar going down his neck, and iron armor on his hands and arms. "It's been a long time,brother," the spirit said.

"Yes it has, Metalicana, my brother," Igneel said as he locked hands with the other spirit. "So, how did the Great Dark Steel get attached to another person? I remember you not liking people unless thet were paying you," Igneel joked.

"Ha! Attached? More like stuck with. The boy was being nailed to a cross when I met him. I just so happened to be trapped in one of the nails they used. He wished to kill the bastards so I helped us both out. I gave him my power and moved into his body to save myself from the empty void of death. The only complaint I have is that stupid name he goes by."

"Hey,it ain't stupid old man," Black Steel shouted angrily. "It's cool sounding and gives my enemies somethin to fear."

"It makes you sound like a pornstar, Gajeel," Metallicana said.

"Oh screw you. I get enough of that from my wife!"

"Wait," Natsu spoke up. "That blue haired lady was your wife?"

"Yeah, what about it," Gajeel asked annoyed.

Natsu was silent for a few seconds before he started laughing loudly. "But she's so small and your so giant. Did she have to use a stool and her tippy toes to kiss you," he said between laughing.

"Alright,that's it. No one calls her small but me," Gajeel shouted before lunging at Natsu. They fought,which created a small cartoon dust cloud around them, which was weird because the space they were in was spotless white. Igneel and Metallicana watched this and facepalmed, both thinking the same thing at the moment

' _God, they're fighting like children. Heh, ain't I a hypocrite.'_

 **AND ANOTHER ONE DONE. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I AINT GONNA MAKE AN EXCUSE. IM GOING TO BE FULL HONEST. I WAS TIRED AS HELL. ALL THIS HIGH SCHOOL SHIT AND SCHOLARSHIP SHIT I GOTTA DO HAS ME POOPED. BUT NOT TO WORRY, IM STILL GONNA KEPP WRIRING THIS STORY. AND TO THE TWO GUEST REVIEWS I GOT, WHOEVER YOU ARE, THANKS FOR REVIEWING. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. ALRIGHT, UNTIL NEXTA TIME.**


	12. Recruitment

When we last left Natsu, he finally managed to track down another djinn holder, Gajeel, and together they took down a huge Green Death. Their djinns met after a long time being apart. Of course they weren't really paying attention on account of the fighting they were doing amongst themselves, so Igneel and Metallicana kicked them both out. Now they are walking towards the village where Gajeel tok the job for in the first place. They needed proof of their deed which is why they picked the smallest part of the scorpion, one of its jade stingers. It was the size of a small shack, but it was the smallest part they could drag about 3 miles. Gajeel was dragging it behind him with a rope because it was still coated in poison. It was silent walk until Natsu started to speak.

"So, how did you find Metallicana," Natsu asked.

Gajeel huffed in annoyance. "Can't you see I'm busy? Ask your damn questions later," he yelled.

"Come on, Matalhead. I was just askin a question,"

"Fine, but you pull for a little," Gajeel said before throwing the rope over to him. Natsu began heaving the stinger along with him. "When I was little, I was caught stealing from some rich slaving asshole who took stuff from my town as "tribute". He found out and him and his boys took me out in the middle of nowhere, stabbed me,then crucified me. While I was bleddin out, Metallicana appeared. Said he could make this all go away with one wish. I wished that he would let me kill these assholes. He granted it, next thing I know I was covered in iron, making swords out of my hands and arms, and was runnin those bastards through. Gave all the things he stole back and left the next day. Ever since then I've been the most badass monster slayer in the whole continent."

"Damn, I've had trouble with slavers to but all they did was starve and whip me," Natsu said. Another question popped into his head. "Another thing, how did you meet Levy?I mean she's all small and sweet and your...well..you."

"You never stop asking questions do you? Fine. I went to Oak Town because there was a mknster contract there. A big infestation in the surrouding area. Took five months. There were a bunch of monster I didn't know so the contact giver told me to go to the bookstore. That's where I met her. Back then, I could tell she was a tiny bit scared of me, but she hid it good. She had to help me with the books on account of me not reading good. Almost every day, I went there. She wanted me there cause she liked hearin my stories. After a while, I started feeling funny whenever I was around her. She started felling the same way. After I got done with the contract, we started living together. A year later, we got hitched and a few months later I found out I put a baby in her."

"What the hell made her fall in love with you," Natsu asked, grunting as he pulled the stinger. "Ya know somethin, I ain't figured that out myself," Gajeel said as he looked off in thought, smiling. "What are you smiling about," Natsu asked.

"What? Nothing! Just shut up and pull, Matchstick!"

They walked through the sands for about 2 more hours, only stopping when Natsu bitched about dragging the stinger. When they reached the town, Natsu watched as Gajeel stormed to the farmhouse and shouted about being cheated. The farmer was so scared he immediatley dropped a three bags of coin in Gajeel's hand. Natsu kept complaining that he was starving so to shut him up he wasted one of those bags on a whole plate of chicken and two mugs of booze. It was gone in four minutes. As they sat, Natsu told his story of how he found Igneel.

"Damn, I guess we both have a grudge against slavers. So the guy who sold you controls a whole country, commnnds an army, and is a top superpower of the world and you still want to fight him?"

"Hell yea," Natsu quietly shouted. "That fucker needs to pay. That's why I came looking for you. Help me to take him down. He ain't a goood guy so you won't feel bad."

"Normally, I try to stay out of wars. But old Iron Mouth tells me to do it as a favor to Igneel. He's also behind rebuilding Fairy Tail. Alright, I'll help. Levy always wanted to expand her book thing to Magnolia anyway. You can go on back, I'll talk to her about it." Natsu was abiut to say okay but he suddenky remembered something. "Actaully, I was hoping I could come with you back to Oak Town. A friend of mine wanted me to bring back a sovinier," he said with a grin.

 ** _Five days later, in Magnolia_**

Lucy was just waking up from a good night's sleep. She stretched and suddenly heard shouting that sounded like her father from outside."What the hell is this?!" She walked to her window to see what was going on and her eyes grew wide. Outside her window was a giant oak tree with the orange and red leaves she liked. She looked closer and smiled. Carved on the side was a N. She knew exactly who it was from. While her father continued to yell at his groundkeppers, she smiled happily. ' _You kppt your promise. 'Thank you, Natsu.'_

 **AND IT IS A FINISHED. SORRY FOR THE WAIT. BUT GOOD NEWS, NOW THAT IM ON WINTER BREAK, I CAN WRITE A LITTLE MORE. NEXT ONE IS THE CHAPTER WITH GRAY'S TRAVEL IN IT. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS ONE. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	13. Rain Woman

We flashback to when Natsu ran out of Vulcan's Den and went to go find Gajeel. Unlike their impatient friend, Gray and Erza were a little more smart about it. They took actual time to get supplies, the location and any other information they needed. After spending a day doing all that boring stuff, they set out on their seperate ways, Erza to go find the changlings in the south and Gray to find the rain bandit in the west. Let's see how that's working for him.

' _Damn its so hot,'_ Gray whined to himself and Ur as he trudged through dunes. Even with his ice magic provided heat shield. change in clothes, which was dark blue shorts, navy blue sandals, and no shirt, he still felt the heat. He was within reason to whine though. The stretch of land he was walking through was known as the Scorched Wastelands. It was one of the six most deadliest regions in the continent. This was where the sands were the thickest, the heat was the hottest, and death rates were the highest. The only inhabitants this land had were outcasts, cannibals, bandits, vultures, and nasty creatures called skrippers. Skrippers are wolf like beasts that have bone spines sticking out of their heads and bodies and liked to burrow in the sand and pop out at inconvient times. Case in point, this was not a great place for anyone to live by choice. But the only way to get to the area where the rain attacks were was through this land. Gray would just have to tough it out . ' _Ur, can't you scan for your friend's power or something,'_ Gray said in his head.

 _'If I had a body, I'd smack you upside the head, boy. It's more than just scanning. Sensing magic means forming a deep connection to your envrionment, leaking out some of your magic so it can connect and feel others. It's a delicate and magestic art thta takes years to grasp and master.'_

 _"..._ So can you do it or not," Gray asked, not at all listening to what she just said. Ur sighed heavily before she answered.

' _No I can't, I would need an actual body to do it. Just use your damn eyes, lazy ass.'_

Gray sighed before stopping on the dune hill he was walking on and scanned the horizon from left to right." Now let's see. Sand,sand and more fucking sand. Rock, mountain, big gray looking cloud, dead tree, s...waat what." He turned back to the left and saw a big gray cloud. The odd thing was this was a storm cloud. The only cloud in the sky. In a place that never rained.

It took Gray tge entirety of twenty seconds to start running towards that cloud.

After a few minutes, he got closer and saw the cloud was over a small village. Village was an overstatement. It was just a bunch of ruined sandstone shacks surrounded by a wall with cracks and holes in it. He got even closer and heard sounds like yelling, stones being smashed. As soon as he walked in the town, he was instantly drenched with how much rain was pouring down. He still kept running where most of the fighting sounds were coming from. He stopped behind a wall and looked around the corner. Tendrils of water were slamming people through and into walls. Big orbs of water were crashing down, causing people to go flying. This was not what caught most of Gray's attention. What caught his attention was the person in the middle of it all.

The person in the middle of the all the chaos was a woman. She wore very little being barefoot, only wearing a see through dress that got thicker around the waist, a blue bra held together by a gold ring in the middle, and a blue cloak that had a hood. She very pale skinned for someone living in the desert. She had long, beautiful legs and thick enough thighs. Her breasts were big enough to look twice at. She had long blue hair and big blue eyes. Her arms and hands were busy, performing the gestures needed to use her magic.

' _She's hot,_ ' Gray thought. He was stunned by her beauty. Then another set of screams pulled him from his thoughts and reminded him that all this chaos was her doing. He heard a thud and saw that a man had tripped up and fallen. A giant column of water was heading straight for him. Gray immediatley threw his coat off and ran to the man. He dived in front of him and held up his hand. As soon as the water touched his hand, the water turned to ice and shattetred against the ground. The blue-haired woman saw this and her eyes widened. She spoke in a eeiely calm voice.

"You stopped Juiva. No one stops Juvia. Drip drip drop."

"Why are you doing this?! I doubt these people did anything to you," Gray yelled.

"Master Jose ordered it. I do everything Master Jose says. Master Jose is the only one who wants Juvia around. And whoever stand in the way of Master Jose, must be dealt with by Juvia." As she said this, the mark on her leg began to glow brighter. She became transparent as she became water itself. Tehdrils of water began to form and they all were speeding towards Gray.

' _Dammit, guess I'll have to tire her out before I can talk to her. Why did I have to get stuck with the nutcase,'_ he thought as he gathered his magic. He formed a shield of ice on his right arm. When the water tendrils hit him, they shattred the shield and pushed him back a few inches. When he looked back up, he saw cresent shaped water coming for him. He asuumed those would cause more than a scratch, so he jumped out of the way. He sent arrows of ice at her, butvthey all went right through her.

"Nothing you do will hurt me," Juvia said calmly. "I am water, no man can touch me." She launched three big orbs of water at Gray. He dodged the first two, froze the third, then threw it at Juvia. When it touched the ground, it created a big cloud of thick snow. Juvia had trouble seeing through it but Gray could still see her glowing mark. He channeled ice magic into his hand and froze her solid.

"I might not be able to touch water but I can freeze anything," he said with a grin as the snow went away. The look on his face changed when he saw where he grabbed. He was groping on of her big boobs. She didn't say anything as she was so shocked and re in the face.

 _'No man's ever touched Juvia,'_ she thought. _'It's so rough. This is what the touch of a man feels like. Juvia wants more.'_

Gray immediatley let go and unfroze her. She fell to her knees, red still all over her face.

"Crap, sorry," Gray said, panicking. "I...I wasnt looking. Yeah, wasn't looking."

"You touched Juvia. Does that mean you want Juvia," she asked curiously.

Gray immediatley started stammering and tried to find a way out of the hole he dug for himself.

"Hell no," he yelled. "I don't want you. It ain't like that. Like I said, I didn't pay attention to where I grabbed you."

He didn't see it, but about four emotions went through her mind. First was heartbreak, second was sadness, third was hate, and the fourth, unfortunately for Gray, was unyielding rage. Even worse, a woman's unyielding rage. She slowly got up and steam started coming off her as she turned into her water form again.

"You're just like everyone else," she said in a low voice that got louder. Her djinn mark started glowing brighter and brighter. "You played with Juvia's emotions. Now Juvia will play with your lifeless. Waterlogged. Handsome. Bruised. Corpse!" She yelled in rage as waves and towers of scalding water came from everywhere. She rose high into the air on a tall column of water. Gray had to jump high and create a big platform of ice to stand on. As soon as it hit the water, it started melting fast.

' _Dammit,'_ he said as looked atvher, still yelling with rage. ' _I got to end this fast before I get cooked by this chick.'_ Gray made a giant bazooka and shit multiple ice balls at her. They all flew straight through her. She sent cresent shaped water at him. They all landed in the water around Gray, making his ice platform toss around. "She's so pissed she's not even aiming," he said. "She'll tear this whole town apart. I need to end this now."

He jumped off his ice block and made a giant ice pillar. That launched him up straight into air way above Juvia. His right half turned black as he called forth his devil slaying magic. He breathed out a ray of purple ice at her. When he landed, Juvia was frozen, along with the water tower she was standing on. All the water went away and the rain cloud started disapatting. Gray landed and the blacknnmess onhis body receded back to his tattoo. He looked uo and saw the block of ice Juvia was frozen in falling to the ground. Fearing she would shatter against the ground, he ran and caught it. As soon as he touched it, he undid the ice around her and they both fell to the ground. Her mark stopped glowing, so he assumed she tired herself out with her temper tantrum. Red soon appeared on his face as he felt her soft body on his bare chest.

' _Ugh, I should have switched with Natsu,'_ he thought as he down at her face.

 **AND THATS ANOTHER CHAPTER. SORRY OF THE FIGHT SCENE IS A LITLLE HALF ASSED. I WRITING THIS LATE AT NIGHT. AND ITS MONDAY TOMMOROW. AND IM STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL. NOT A GREAT MIX. ANYWAY, RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
